Lost Envy
by abaikgirl
Summary: When Envy gets stuck in the Fruba world and is found by Tohru, will he learn to love the Fruba cast, or will he be begging Gwen to take him home when she finally finds him? CHAPTER 3 IS UP! reviews and ideas are loved!
1. Chapter 1

CALLING ALL FRUBA FANS!

Gwen is my fan char. More info on her later.

It's cute and wrote it on a whim this morning. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen ducked and dodged Envy's kicks and punches, reflecting many of them with her ornate scythe. Purple eyes flashed as he moved gracefully into her blind spot before kicking her in the jaw. She fell back, the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Ornate scars on her body glowed gold and she regenerated, slashing at Envy's feet. He jumped up and back.

The young brunette stood up, only to feel long, sharp spears slice her body in half. She fell to the ground, catching sight of Lust as she fell. Envy knelt down. "Well little gate devil, looks like we win this time."

Gwen's hand moved and touched his oroborus. He cursed as she forced him to transform into a cat. The gate opened behind her, making Lust move out of the way. Black hands emerged from the open doors and began repairing her body. Envy, still in cat form was caught in the mass and dragged back through the gate. He was too scared to think of changing back. All he wanted was out.

Realizing the mistake Gwen ran into the gate after him. "You idiots! You aren't supposed to take him!"

Lust extended her nails in a sad attempt to stop the 'gate devil' from escaping, but missed as the doors closed behind her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Envy woke to find himself on a green patch of grass. Looking around he saw trees everywhere but no sign of Lust or Gwen. Cursing to himself he realized he was still stuck looking like a cat. His fur was black and his eyes shone purple as the noon sun caught them. Twitching his long tail in an agitated way, he decided it would be best to just stay like this to avoid suspicion and set off to find out where the gate had dumped him.

Soon the trees disappeared and Envy found himself in front of a house. It was built in what appeared to be an ancient style of some country he didn't know about. Maybe Xing? Or perhaps another country bordering Amestris?

Going around the back of the house he saw a laundry basket sitting in the grass and several clothes lines strung up with articles of clothing hanging off of them. He wandered idly over to the basket, inspecting the contents.

There was the sound of voices inside the house and Envy dove into the basket as the screen door slid open.

Tohru stepped out with a bag of clothes pins. She had run out after only doing half a load of the drying and had to get some more. Picking up a shirt from the basket she carefully hung it on the line, humming happily to herself. Summer had started only a few weeks ago and she was using today for cleaning.

Picking up another piece of clothing she revealed Envy, who was still trying his best to hide. She blinked at him in confusion, not expecting a cat to be in her laundry basket. Then she smiled at him.

"Well hello there, Mr. Cat," Tohru grinned, "What are you doing in my laundry?"

Envy felt like gagging at her sweetness. He commanded his body to change back into his normal self to freak this kid out and get away from this place, but….

A long moment passed and then Envy realized he was stuck like this. _Crap._ He bristled, "none of your business," he tried to say, but all that came out was a hiss.

Tohru didn't seem affected, "Aw, come on, don't be like that. I'm not gonna hurt you." She reached out slowly to pet him on the head but Envy scratched her hand.

"Ow!" she cried, surprised at his sudden attack.

Yuki, who had just been coming out to talk to her, heard her cry of pain and went over to her. "Ms. Honda! Are you ok?" he asked.

"Uh…uh-huh," she managed.

Envy hissed at her again.

Yuki frowned at the cat, dislike for them filling his eyes. He picked Envy up by the fur on his collar and held him in front of him. "Did this animal scratch you?" he asked, obviously angry.

The cat continued to hiss and yowl in contempt as Tohru stood up. "Yes, but….he didn't mean it I'm sure. I probably just scared him," she insisted.

Yuki wasn't convinced and Envy stopped hissing purely out of disbelief that this girl was being so forgiving of him.

"Maybe we could keep him, I've always wanted to have a cat," Tohru suggested. "And besides, he doesn't have a collar, he's probably just a stray looking for a home."

Yuki wasn't to found of the idea, but it seemed Tohru had faith in the cat, so there must be something to her idea. He put Envy down. He was still bristled, but didn't move. Him, be someone's pet? The idea didn't sound pleasing, but it seemed he would have to do something until he could figure out why he couldn't use his powers anymore. No doubt Gwen had disabled him. _Again._

"Ms. Honda you're bleeding," Yuki said, pointing at her cuts.

"Oh!" she said, noticing it. "It's nothing serious, don't worry."

Never the less, Yuki insisted on taking Tohru inside and cleaning the scratches. Afterwards, Envy sat on the grass, watching Tohru put the laundry up on the line. His purple eyes were bored and he wondered absently what the other sins were doing right now….

"So what do you think I should name you?" Tohru asked him, suddenly.

Envy looked up at her, "Envy," he tried to say, but a contemplative yowl was all that came out.

Tohru didn't understand him, but thought carefully. "You're not orange, so I guess we couldn't call you Kyo. Hm…." Envy settled back on the grass as she thought for several more minutes.

Tohru snapped her fingers, "I know! How about Rosuto?"

Envy looked up, confused.

"It means 'lost' in Japanese. And since you were sort of lost, it's a good name, don't you think?"

The sin yawned and let out a satisfied meow. Tohru understood his ok. "Good, for now on, you'll be Rosuto."

The laundry was finished and Envy trailed after Tohru as she went inside. As she headed to the kitchen, she passed a man in a brown robe sitting at the table with a paper in his hand. Envy paused and looked at him. The man looked up. "Oh, this must be the cat Yuki said you found."

"Yup!" Tohru replied. "I named him Rosuto."

"Lost? Hm…seems like an appropriate name for a stray," he examined him for a moment before smiled. "Well hello there Rosuto, I'm Somah Shigure."

Envy walked off, his new way of blowing people off since he couldn't talk any more.

Shigure didn't seem to mind, he just smiled. "I suppose Kyo will get along great with your cat, Tohru."

"You think so?" she said, happy at the thought. "He has been through a lot recently, I bet it'll really cheer him up when he finds out we have a cat now."

_Who is this Kyo person?_ Envy thought as he hopped up onto the counter.

Tohru smiled at him, "Do you want to watch me cook?"

Envy let out a sleepy meow, "No, I'm bored.

She smiled at him anyways, "I think your going to be a good cat."

He looked at her with bored eyes. _Boy do you got some problems._ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The idea for this story actually came along while I was reading other fanfiction and wondered why no one every did this cross-over before. shrug I dunno, anyways, here's the next chapter. Kinda short. Any ideas for crazy situations to get "Rosuto" in with the Sohma family are welcome!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen walked through the city just a mile or two from the house where Envy was. She looked around, anxiously. _I am so dead, I am so dead, I am so dead…._ She thought. _Truth is gonna _kill_ me…_

Truth, the demigod who control the gate, was Gwen's boss. Her family was cursed to give him the eldest daughter of the previous gate keeper to serve for two hundred years. Gwendoline Cole was a cursed being, forced to make sure the homunculi don't cross the line with their sceams and that the good guys won. And most of all, she wasn't supposed to let people cross over to other sides of the gate.

This was bad.

She looked down alleyways for the black cat Envy was no doubt still in the form of. He couldn't use his powers on this side of the gate.

A black cat burst out of the trashcan she looked in, caught quickly by Gwen's tattooed hand. She managed to get a hold of the cat's hind left leg, parting the fur to look for the oroborus that Envy should still bare. Seeing only pale skin, she let the cat go with a sigh. Where had he gone? In a non-human form, she couldn't track him with her usual methods. She'd just have to do it the old-fashioned way….

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kyo walked up to the front door, sweaty from his run around the woods. Even though he wasn't technically in training anymore, he insisted on keeping himself fit, determined to beat that damn rat someday.

He stepped inside but was immediately met with the loud yowl of a cat as his foot landed on the creature's furry body. He jumped back, pulling his foot away. Envy turned and hissed at him, cursing him with all his might, yet unheard.

"What the hell?" Kyo asked.

Tohru appeared, "oh hello Kyo," she paused, seeing Envy still hissing at the orange-haired youth. "Um…did something happen?"

"Yeah, I accidentally stepped on it. Where did it come from?" Kyo demanded.

"I'M A HE! A HE DAMN IT!" Envy yelled at him.

"This is Rosuto, I found him earlier and wanted to keep him," Tohru said, petting the cat on the head gently. "It's ok, he didn't mean it."

_Like hell he didn't,_ Envy thought resentfully, but calmed down at Tohru's gentle petting.

Kyo scowled, "It's a stray, right?" he asked as she scooped Envy up into her arms. He didn't resist, he simply nuzzled his head against her arm. _That petting thing felt good_, he thought.

"Uh-huh!" She grinned.

"Hm…"

Tohru paused, "Don't you like him? I thought you'd be happy to have a cat around the house."

"Uh…" Kyo said, realizing his mistake, "It's not that, I just…"

"Oh don't worry about it," Shigure said, coming up from behind.

The three of them looked at him, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Male cats are naturally territorial, it makes sense that Kyo might not like having another male cat around," he explained with ease, petting Envy on the head.

"Oh," Tohru said sadly, "I guess I can't keep Rosuto…."

Envy perked up. This was bad. He found a place where it was fairly possible that Gwen would eventually find him and change him back, (seeing as she always felt too guilty about manipulating his powers later, no matter how big of an enemy she was) and now he was getting thrown out?

"No, it's ok!" Kyo said, trying to cover up his previous reaction. He could tell Tohru would cry if she were told to throw the cat out. And her crying was what killed him….

"Really?" Tohru asked.

"Really?" Shigure echoed.

Kyo sighed heavily, "Look I don't care if you keep it or not, as long as it doesn't try to bite me or nothing."

_I swear……I'm a HE you mangy human!_ Envy thought.

Kyo noticed the resentful glare but ignored it. "I'm starving, is there any rice balls left?" he asked going into the kitchen.

Tohru smiled as she followed, "yup," she looked down at Envy. "Hungry Rosuto?"

"Not really," he tried to say in his bored meow.

Tohru didn't get the message, "Well, I don't think we have any cat food, so how about I just give you some fish, ok?"

Envy shook his head. This girl was going to make him sick. She was cute, sweet and firmly believed that Envy meant well no matter what he did. He supposed he could exploit this later, but still. If she knew his true nature, he was sure she wouldn't be acting this way.

Tohru set Envy down and put a bowl of fried fish in front of him. He ate it, not really hungry, but purely out of motivation to not attract attention or make them ask questions. As much as he hated Gwen, and as much as she was the enemy she was his ticket home. She was no doubt looking for him right now, so if he stayed in one spot and waited with these people long enough, she'd probably find him a few days. Two weeks tops.

He hoped.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Gwen sat down on a park bench with a sigh. She wasn't going to EVER find Envy this way. She checked her black pocket watch, the eleven hands spinning at inconsistent rates around the twenty-three notches. The long thin one didn't move at all. She was either stone cold or this stupid watch Truth gave her was broken.

Leaning her head back she looked up at the darkening sky. This was bad. This was REALLY bad….

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind.

Gwen paused and turned around to see a tall man with long colorless hair smiling at her. She blinked, at him, not sure what to make of him.

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you lost, miss?" he asked her.

"No," she sighed. "Just looking for someone…." Her voice trailed off but she forced herself back to the present. "I'm sorry, I'm Gwendoline Cole."

"Somah Ayame," he replied, taking her hand and bowing deeply. "But are you sure you're alright? It's not safe for a young woman like yourself to wandering around alone at this time of night."

"Oh I'll be fine," she replied with a light wave of her hand.

"Hm, well…if you're sure," he checked his watch. "it seems I better be off too, I'm on my way to surprise my younger brother Yuki. Care to join me, Ms. Gwendoline?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm have to find someone first. But thank you for your offer."

"Well if you ever want to visit me, here's the address to my shop." He handed her a card from the pocket of his red cloak.

She looked at it in surprise after he left. Pocketing she sat back and sighed. Now what?


	3. Chapter 3

Envy woke up abruptly to the sound of yelling downstairs. For a long and almost comical moment he thought it was Wrath throwing a tantrum. Then he saw he was lying on the pink blankets at the foot of Tohru's bed and remembered what had happened yesterday.

Tohru had woken up as well. "I wonder what's going on…" she said, sounding concerned as she put her robe on and stood up. "Come on Rosuto, let's go see."

Envy inwardly groaned as she smiled sweetly at him and picked him up. He allowed himself to be carried downstairs where they saw Yuki glaring quite fiercely at a man with long colorless hair in a red robe.

The cat blinked. Who was this guy?

"Oh come now Yuki, that's certainly not the way to greet your older brother," the man said in a flowery voice that made Envy feel sick.

"Like I should welcome you! You always show up without invitation!"

"But if I had called, then that would have ruined the surprise," he sang. He spotted Tohru on the stairs. "Oh Tohru! So nice to see you again."

"Oh, hello. Ayame…"

Envy's ears flattened. This was Yuki's big brother? Talk about a dysfunctional relationship. Though it was a little refreshing, seeing as all gotten to see for ages was the sickening loving relationship of the Elric brothers…

Shihure appeared at the door. "Aay! What pleasant surprise," he said with a large smile.

His friend turned and smiled back at him. "Shigure! So nice to see you again."

"I'm guessing Hari doesn't know about you coming here."

"Of course not, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to surprise my dear younger brother."

Yuki was fuming. "It's to early for this," he grumbled. Kyo appeared behind Shigure, a half-eaten rice ball in his hand. He scowled. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Ayame didn't respond, merely looking back at Tohru. His eyes rested on Envy, his ears still flattened against his head. "Have you acquired a pet since I last came to visit?" he asked gliding over to her.

She smiled and nodded. "His name's Rosuto."

"What a handsome cat," he said, making to pet him.

Envy hissed and swiped a clawed paw at him.

"Rosuto!" Tohru chided, but he had already lept from her arms and moved away from Ayame, fur on end.

"It's alright. I've never really been able to get along with cats." Ayame turned back to Shigure. "Now tell me Shigure, what have you been up to?"

Envy hissed and leapt at Ayame. He was going to get rid of this guy if it was the last thing he did. Ayame stepped to the side and Shigure easily caught him. "Now, now Rosuto. That's no way to treat guests." He stroked the top of the cat's head gently. Envy felt his anger, much to his displeasure, subside and the petting. _Why does that feel good?_ he thought sleepily….

A low purr came up from his throat, to his own surprise. Then he was placed onto the floor again. Forcing himself to remember what he was doing, he shook his head. Tohru had appeared next to him with a bowl of milk. "Here you go." She placed it down in front of him. She stood up and smiled sweetly before turning back around to make breakfast.

Yuki, who was still half-asleep despite his brother's intrusion, made his way slowly across the kitchen and bumped into Tohru. Envy watched with interest as a pink puff of smoke and an exploding sound resonated from the youth and when it had cleared, a small purple rat sat in Yuki's place.

A familiar smirk came across Envy's cat face as he saw what Yuki was now. He didn't know how he had changed into a rat. Or why. All that he could think of is how easily he could get back at him for picking him up by the scruff of his neck earlier.

The rat was still shaking its head to figure out what had happened when Envy launched himself at him. He yelped and ran away. "Miss Honda!"

Envy skidded across the room after him, excitement sparking his purple eyes.

"Rosuto!" Tohru ran after him as he and the purple rat slipped between Kyo's legs and out of the kitchen.

"Hey you mangy cat! What're you—gah!" Tohru ran into Kyo and in a puff of smoke he was an orange cat.

Tohru began to apologize, but Kyo was already on his feet again. "He's mine you stupid animal!" he yelled at the black cat before tearing after them.

Shigure and Ayame looked out the door. "Shouldn't we stop him?" Tohru asked, shaken.

"I think Yuki'll change back before he let's Rosuto get him," Shigure assured her.

The purple rat was still racing down the hall, Envy hot on his tail. Kyo had caught up to him. "Hey! Move out of the way! He's mine! Mine!"

"Too bad!" Envy yelled back.

Kyo scowled and Yuki yelled now. "Would you quit arguing and get him to stop chasing me?!"

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo jumped and landed on Envy. The two cats struggled for several moments. Envy scratched and bit at Kyo who did the same. Finally Envy landed and hard kick in Kyo's stomach and left the orange cat out of breath as he ran down the hall where Yuki had escaped.

"Damn it…" Kyo muttered as he struggled back to his feet. He ran down the hall as well.

Envy ran into the living room where Yuki was stuck at the door, trying to figure out how to get back out. At the triumphant yowl of Envy, he jumped and scurried off again. Envy pounced and race after him. But the new chase only lasted a moment. In another puff of pink smoke, Yuki changed back. Envy didn't even stick around to see the naked Yuki. All he knew was the rat had become human again and he wasn't in a position to take him on. Kyo blinked at Envy as he took off down the hall and to Shigure's study. Yuki came out, a blanket on his shoulders, looking very tired. Kyo looked up at him.

Yuki glared in the direction Envy had fled, but looked down at Kyo. "You're bleeding." He said simply.

Kyo blinked, the realized it was true. Envy had scratched him above his left eye and on his legs. And there was a bite on his side. He changed back, still bleeding where Envy had ripped the skin. "Damn, that cat better have his shots."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Envy slunk out of the study several hours later, his cuts scabbed and licked clean only to have a book thrown at him.

He jumped and ran, hiding behind Tohru. "Kyo! Don't throw things at him!"

"I'll throw more than just that! It bit me!"

"He! I'm a he! How many times to have to say that you stupid little—"

"He was only doing what cats do," Shigure said, cutting off Envy's hiss.

Kyo looked at him.

"When they see a rat, they chase it. When they're attacked by another cat, they fight. It's only expected." He shrugged.

"Shigure's right." Tohru nodded. "He didn't do it because he's evil or anything."

"This kid's pretty stupid," Envy thought as he lay on the floor. "But whatever." He looked at Shigure, one of his ears twitching. He padded over and began playing with a tassel on the pillow. First out of boredom. Then he found himself being amused. He jumped, pounced and knocked it with his paw with interest. Tohru and the others talked for several more moments, but Envy stopped noticing. His tassel was much more interesting.

Tohru picked him up, stoping his playing with the tassel. "I'm going to go shopping now. You be good, ok? No more chasing Yuki or fighting Kyo."

She was petting him while she talked and only low purr came from him. He still surprised himself with that noise. Was he becoming more like a cat?

She put him down. "I'll be back in a little while."

"I'll go with you," Yuki said, following her to the door. He gave Envy a very resentful look before closing the door.


End file.
